Choy
Choy is an Asian sailor who worked as a cage/item storer on the SS Venture. Biography He is best friends with the cook Lumpy, and seems to accompany him everywhere. He also shows Jack Driscoll to his accommodation in the storage area of the The Venture (where Captain Englehorn normally keeps captured animals). He brags to Jack that Englehorn can make a lot of money from capturing exotic creatures such as the "white rhino" and so on, before being halted by the appearance of Englehorn himself, who puts a temporary halt to Choy's seemingly talkative nature. He seems to look up to Lumpy for guidance, and as an authority figure. This is shown by the fact that Englehorn criticizes him for not putting away the chloroform properly, and he justifies it with "Lumpy said-" before having to be reminded that Lumpy isn't in charge of the ship, thus showing that he values Lumpy's word and instructions over what Englehorn (the legitimate figure of authority) says. He is part of the search party who rescues Ann, and is seen in most of the search party scenes, being part of the scene where they nearly get killed by a group of Brontosaurus, struggling at the back, where he is seen with Lumpy, and at the end, where Bruce Baxter shoots the Brontosaurus that causes them to trip and fall. His dependency on Lumpy is reinforced by the extended edition of the swamp scene. A huge fish emerges, capsizing the raft that Choy and his fellow sailors are on. Choy resurfaces, looking panicked, and Lumpy automatically shouts to him; "Choy! Swim you dosy bugger!" He fails to do so, and Lumpy is forced to jump into the water and rescue him, showing their close bond. He eventually dies in the Log scene. Kong kills Hayes, and Jack gives the order to shoot and kill Kong. All the sailors open fire, but Kong is merely irritated by their bullets, as he grabs the log they are standing on and shakes it, causing the crew to fall into the deep cavern below. Choy loses his footing and calls to Lumpy for help, clinging to the side of the log. Lumpy tries to save him, but Choy falls to his death in the chasm below. Later, Lumpy can be seen sadly lying next to his friend's body. He still clearly feels a deep sense of loyalty to Choy and is saddened by his death, to the extent that when the Carnictis' attack and attempt to eat Choy's body, he becomes enraged. He begins punching and kicking them with his bare hands to keep them off, before attacking them with a machete and killing several. He could have retreated closer to the others for protection, but did not do so, instead choosing to defend Choy's body until he was eventually overwhelmed and killed by the vile beasts as a result. He had sacrificed himself to save his friends. Behind the scenes *Choy was portrayed by Lobo Chan in the 2005 Peter Jackson version of the movie. *In a deleted scene for the insect pit, Choy says his last words to Lumpy before dying. *In the video game, he looks very different. He has ropes on his upper shoulder, grey cloth, black jacket, blue jeans, and a blue hat on in the PC, PS2 and XBOX 360 versions. His first appearance seems to be the same as on The Venture chapter, when looking you can see the crossing sailor (the first sailor seems to be in the Demo version Preston, the second sailor is Choy with the clothes described). You can also see him on the second boat with same outfits. You can also see him on Necropolis carrying a pistol in the unfinished game, but on the fully finished game he does not carry a pistol. He tries to get ashore, but is unable to do so. He again can be seen on chapter V-Rex being eaten by V-Rex, but strangely Hayes calls out Lumpy, which was mistaken for the model. He is the fourth sailor crossing the bridge. Strangely, he is seen again, and can be seen on Kong Struck Down, but could be another sailor mistaken. Appearances *''King Kong (2005 film)'' *''Peter Jackson's King Kong: The Official Game of the Movie'' Gallery Choy (Xbox 360 version).png|Choy on the bridge (Xbox 360 version). Choy.jpg|Choy singing Mhairi's Wedding in the dance (which was deleted from the movie). Sailors.png|Choy with the rest of the sailors. Moments_before_death_choy.png|"RUN, JIMMY! RUN!" Moment before death. Category:Sailors Category:humans Category:Deceased characters Category:Venture Crew Category:Characters Category:Characters in Peter Jackson's King Kong The Official Game of the Movie Category:Killed by Kong Category:Characters who fall to there deaths Category:Japanese Category:Heroes Category:King Kong 2005 Characters